


An unexpected confession

by agagagaga



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Can someone tell me how tags work?, F/F, Olivia has it bad, This Is STUPID, miss olivia hye is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:51:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agagagaga/pseuds/agagagaga
Summary: Hyejoo was a lot of things, but smooth wasn't one of them.





	An unexpected confession

**Author's Note:**

> Hey nyall, it's been a while. This took longer than i thought but that's probably because i have scratched so many stories i literally have 13 other drafts that i am never going to finish. Anyways i really hate this fic and what i've done but i just want it to be over so i can actually think of what to write and not panic because i said i'd post it soon (which i didn't i'm sorry). Anyways hope you enjoy this mess.

Hyejoo was a lot of things but smooth wasn't one of them. 

So when she was given a golden opportunity to woo her crush, she blew it and started making horrendous puns, instead of asking her on a date. 

Fortunately her crush laughed at them, which made Hyejoo's heart beat at unimaginable speeds.   
The unfortunate part was that Hyejoo was convinced she laughed out of pity, which made her want to bang her head against the wall repeatedly. 

She did do that.

Luckily Hyejoo was good at keeping things hidden. It came from her being distant from everyone and not wanting to show herself when it wasn't needed in the past. To put it simply she preferred to move in the shadows, instead of basking in the glorious rays of the sun.

That was a lie

Hyejoo felt lonely, betrayed by the world. It didn't take her long to understand that the world doesn't owe you a cent. 

She never liked cheesy romance stories, or corny cliches. Romance just wasn't her cup of tea, however it was ironic how she herself fell in the loop of cliches such as these. 

The edgy teen found herself falling for the same exact person that nudged her out of her safe zone, figuratively and literally. 

Those days had started off just like all the others, except this time someone was trying to befriend Hyejoo. To her it began as something inconvenient, but mostly the girl was just confused. Confused as to why someone would want to be her friend. Of course Hyejoo being Hyejoo, she thought of many different possibilities ranging from just a simple dare to absurd and almost imaginary reasons.   
The thought that that girl only had a pure and innocent intention never crossed her mind. 

So when Hyejoo finally realized this, she immediately got stuck to the other girl like glue and soon enough found herself developing feelings for her. This made her gears turn and get stuck in many occasions. Hyejoo just wasn't used to anything of the sort. Her thoughts were all invading her head at once, making her unable to think rationally and in turn she really did fall for the other. 

One time she was so deep in thought, she hadn't noticed her crush creeping on her. Hyejoo really did trip on her own two feet, tumbling facefirst on the floor. It was an...interesting experience. At least she got babied by the one person she could trust. Hyejoo might have shown displeasure, but in all honesty she felt the happiest to be taken care of like that by that someone. 

She spent the rest of the day in the infirmary.

The poor girl had tried to confess thousands of times. Somehow they all got interrupted by someone, what kind of luck was that? 

Then fear entered her life and she thanked the universe for not letting her confess. She started to fill with worry, stressing out over every little thing. It didn't take long for her friend to notice and ask her about it.

Hyejoo panicked, not knowing what to do or what to say. She was socially awkward, a really big inconvenience if you asked her. 

She ended up lying and telling her that everything was completely fine and she was just imagining things. Hyejoo officially hated herself.

Now you'd be asking who this infamous crush of hers, that made Hyejoo want to jump on rainbows with pink, fluffy and disgusting unicorns was. The answer was very simple, however simply not obvious. 

Most people thought Hyejoo was a scary, mean bully who was forcing her sweet and pure friend to hang out with her. 

That was total bullshit.

If you would get to know her, Hyejoo was actually pretty dorky and cheesy, but also insecure. It took a lot of reassuring to convince her that her crush didn't befriend her out of pity or fear. 

Hyejoo was also extremely protective when it came to her things and her friend. So when someone tried to ask her out, she was always there to scare them away, in secret of course. She always wondered if one day she'd be the one standing there, flustered and barely managing to get a word out. Nah that sounded too wimpy for her. She'd definitely be embarrassed, but nothing could take her courage away.

What she didn't expect was to be the one standing in her crush's place. Apparently people found how secretive and intimidating she was attractive. 

It was annoying.

But then rumour got out that she wouldn't accept any of the confessions because she actually liked the one and only person she associated herself with.

It was very hard and painful for her to deny it. But wow, those rumours really hit close to home

The girl was scared that her friend would somehow be weirded out and leave her, but to her surprise she seemed to get all giddy and smily during that time. It was heartbreaking to see how her face dropped when Hyejoo herself denied the rumours. 

Out of the many things Hyejoo was, dense was definitely one of them.

So when her crush started dropping hints, she was never able pick any of them up. Those lingering touches and looks seemed normal to her.   
It made the other go mad.

Hyejoo however started getting impatient. She was getting desperate for a little more attention and care. The girl became needy and wouldn't want to be separated for more than a minute. 

Her friend definitely didn't mind. She was happy to provide Hyejoo with the affection she needed.

Everything would have been perfect, if only the fact that her crush wasn't officially hers wasn't nagging her every living moment. It was scary to think that someone could snatch her away in a second and Hyejoo wouldn't even notice it or be able to stop it.

This was probably the biggest factor the pushed her over the edge of confessing. 

What she didn't except was to again be on the receiving side. This time something was different. The one who was confessing wAs AcTUalLy her CRUSH?!??! 

Hyejoo couldn't breathe. Words got stuck in her throat unable to get out. She gulped, clearly nervous. Oh god her heart was going wild. For the love of god, Hyejoo contain yourself. 

It took all the courage in the world for the petite girl in front of her to confess and Hyejoo respected that. But she really could not believe she was surpassed- don't get her wrong. Hyejoo was actually filled with excitement and happiness to know that her crush- the love of her life (probably), the one who accepted her, Park chaewon, who was actually really famous among the student body, so Hyejoo really couldn't come up with a reason as to why this was happening exactly- was confessing to her and only her. 

As soon as that realization dawned on her, she got emotional. No one had ever shown this much affection towards her. Did she even deserve it? Oh god this was getting too much for her but she didn't care. She was so goddamn happy and nothing could ruin this moment for her. 

She only hoped it wasn't a dream.

Chaewon seemed to have noticed immediately, as she got worried and started apologizing profoundly for confessing so suddenly. She kept rambling on about how she didn't want to ruin their friendship, but the only thing she could think of was the girl standing right in front of her. She had gotten frustrated and just did it on a whim, but Hyejoo didn't care.

She engulfed Chaewon in a hug, filled with every emotion she was feeling. Love, surprise, shock, confusion- you name it! 

She was trembling but really, nothing could take away her courage. She thanked her best and only friend- not only for giving her a chance to become better, but for loving her and all her flaws. 

She really didn't deserve someone as thoughtful and innocent as Chaewon.

The two spent the rest of the day together, not being separated for one moment. Now they could just express their love without holding back and it really felt refreshing.

Hyejoo felt the best she had ever felt, and she could only thank one person for that- Park chaewon.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok that was that. It's bad i know.  
> Thanks for reading and feedback would be vewy appweciated.


End file.
